The Attack Of The Pants
The Attack Of The Pants Is The Twentieth Episode And The Season 1 Finale Of Invader Zim X. Play Theme Song First https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WgX2cu9N6_8 One day at Skool it quiet because with Zim being absent from school and while still trying to figure out on how to stop him and expose him Dib returns to discover that everyone has fallen victim to a disturbing fashion trend organic disgusting looking pants. Despite being ridiculed for not wearing them, Dib boldly refuses to conform. In a Skool assembly, the principal encourages kids to distribute the pants door to door and to force them onto the kids who won't wear them especially Dib. I see that the pants are being used and everyone seems to like them well that won't work on me as I will stop them and get rid of the pants myself said Dib. As soon as Dib said that a pants wearing mob shows up and they confronted him they looked at him and they told Dib that they were gonna attack and beat him up. You better run from us now said the pants mob as they started to go after Dib chasing him. Dib is chased by a pants wearing mob but is rescued by Groyna, a tough jock girl who also has resisted the fashion trend. She tells him that a week earlier, arrived at Skool wearing these pants and anyone who got near him had to have a pair. Dib vows to stop the pants from attacking and escape the Skool with Groyna. The world outside seems eerily empty until Dib discovers all the people lined up to buy pants. Dib sees a renegade pair of pants that are moving around on their own. Clearly, these aren't just ugly, mind controlling devices, but some sort of sentient creatures. He runs to find Groyna but discovers that she has fallen victim to the pants as well. He screams and runs through the pants infested city. Dib now the only person not controlled by the pants, sneaks around the city where pants propaganda has spread impossibly quickly. Billboards exhort people to "collect metal" and encourage them to become "building people. Dib is soon captured by a mob and led to the pants hive where he mindmelds with their leader, the OVERTROUSER. Dib is told how the pants are a group of aliens diffrent from Zim and the other Irkens who drifted through space in their damaged spaceship until they were contacted by a kindly being named The Almighty Dib who promised to help them build a ship for them to get home if they help him get rid of an infestation of humans. When Dib tells them that the pants were moving themselves the pants rebel Dib is swept up into the Overtrouser and heads up the rebellion. the rest of the aliens load onto the ship and launch, leaving Dib trapped in the lonely overtrouser as the episode ends fading away. Play End Credits ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrQXYlu9hkA Trivia * This Is The First Of Three Not To Feature Zim.